KreuzbergHall
Not to be confused with Kreuzberg Rhön -- home of the monastic Klosterbrauerei, also known as the "Franconian Andechs" Roppelt's Keller Stiebarlimbach 9 91352 Hallerndorf Tel. 09195 / 7263 Open Fri - Tue and Holidays at 11:00 Wed and Thu at 15:30 Friedel's Keller Summer, from April til 3rd October, open daily at 11:00 Winter, October thru March, the keller house opens at 11:00 Friday to Sunday. Rittmayer Keller am Kreuzberg Kreuzberg 18 91352 Hallerndorf Tel. 09545 / 4554 Open May to September: Daily at 11:05 am Winter, Sundays and Holidays at 11:05 am Lieberth Keller Kreuzberg Telefon: 0 95 45/7 07 46 May til September, daily at 3 pm. Winter, Fri. at 18:00, Sat. at 16:00, Sun. at 11:00. Getting there by Bus Bus 265 runs from Forchheim to Hallerndorf, Schnaid, and Stiebarlimbach daily except Sundays. The bus makes a few stops in Forchheim, so if you want, you can explore this gem of a small city before heading out to the Kreuzberg. The closest stop to the Kreuzberg is actually the Stiebarlimbach stop, across the street from Roppelt's brewery. Go to the Verkehrsverbund Großraum Nürnberg (VGN) (Nuremberg Region Mass Transit) connections website and click on the "aus der Karte wählen" map icon in the "Start" section to bring up the interactive map. Double-click on Forchheim to zoom in on Forchheim. Hover over the various Haltestelle (stopping points) symbols to see what buses depart from them, to get an idea of where you can catch the bus from. Click on one, and then enter "Stiebarlimbach" in the Ziel section, the date and time of departure, and then "abfragen" to submit your query. Route maps and other information should be clickable on the resulting schedules. Here is the bus 265 schedule, and here's a zoomable route map. If these links don't work, choose Bus 265 here. A second, faster possibility from Bamberg is to take bus 8227 to the Kellerstraße Bushaltestelle in Hirschaid-Sassanfahrt, and then take bus 8247 from there to Stiebarlimbach, but this runs only once daily, with no return. It's probably also packed with kids on their way home from school. The last return on weekdays from Stiebarlimbach departs at 18.54, but if you miss this one, the last return departs from Willersdorf at 20.01 or from Hallerndorf-Kellerberg at 20.04 (the stop is at Lieberth's Dorfkeller!). There is also the Anrufsammeltaxi (AST), an interesting service offered in Landkreis Forchheim (Forchheim County) outside the normally scheduled bus service times, enabling you to order a taxi in advance to collect you at a bus stop and take you to any destination within the service area for the normal bus price plus an additional charge. The AST phone number is listed at the bottom of the bus schedule and on the signs at the bus stops. This means, theoretically at least, that if you're at Stiebarlimbach and miss the last bus at 18.54, you could conceivably call the AST and order a collection at 20.10. You should expect to pay 7 € total --based on what the author can make of the information at the AST website, use this information at your own risk--, or if you already have a valid 4-zone bus ticket (3,50 €), the 4-zone Zuschlag (additional fee) of 3,50 €. The author knows of no one who has actually used this service, but shall endeavor to find out more. Getting there by Foot Walk from Eggolsheim Bahnhof (actually located in Neuses, ca. 1 km west von Eggolsheim) to Schlammersdorf (stop at the Witzgall brewery there), then through Trailsdorf to Hallerndorf (stop at either of the two breweries there), then on to Kreuzberg and Stiebarlimbach. You can, of course, shorten your stroll by catching the bus at any of the stops along the way--Sundays excepted, of course. You can also take advantage of the AST service outside the normal bus schedule times. Getting there by Bike The Regional Express trains stop at Hirschaid and Forchheim, but not at the two stops in between, Buttenheim and Eggolsheim. Getting bikes on and off the modern RE trains is much easier than the older RB trains, so this guide will focus on the RE stops. From Hirschaid Bahnhof: Ride through town, past Brauerei Kraus, and over the Kanal. The map shows two routes: an easy one in red, and a more difficult one in blue. (The blue route also shows the way up the Kreuzberg from the NW side.) For the easy route, with only one significant climb, follow the Kanal southeast and head up the steep, short climb to Seußling. Ride from there through Trailsdorf and Hallerndorf. About 1 km past Hallerndorf, follow the signs steep uphill to the Kreuzberg Keller(s) or continue on to Stiebarlimbach. (ca. 12 km) For a challenging --steep climbs and descents-- but shorter paved route, ride steep uphill through Sassanfahrt, Juliushof, Rothensand, Kleinbuchfeld, and Schnaid. (ca. 9.7 km not including Kreuzberg) From Forchheim Bahnhof: Ride through the Altstadt to the foot bridge over the Autobahn & Kanal. For the easiest route, mostly paved, head north around the marina and along the Kanal through Pautzfeld, then along the highway, and turn toward Hallerndorf at the big Rittmayer bottling facility. (Alternatively, turn toward Schlammersdorf and take the smaller road to avoid the highway, but this adds a couple of small climbs.) (ca. 15 km) A more challenging, shorter, unpaved, lovely ride through the woods can be done without mountainbikes, but there is a 2.5 km climb with a 10-15% gradient. (ca. 11 km). Getting there by Taxi A taxi from Hirshaid Bahnhof cost about € 20 in 2009. It helps to arrange a taxi in advance to pick you up when your train arrives in Hirschaid, and to make sure they know where you want to go. One added benefit of taking a taxi is that you can be dropped off at the top of the Kreuzberg and begin your day at the top, and then walk down to Roppelt's (instead of uphill). You can ask Roppelt's to phone a taxi for you to return to Hirschaid Bahnhof. That taxi ride back to Hirschaid is usually a little less expensive than the ride from Hirschaid (for some reason).